


A Cliff Notes History Of Technoblade, The Infamous Thief

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect But It's From The Orphange, Gen, School, implied crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Technoblade is a notorious criminal with a reputation. This is the history, motivation, and other person behind his infamous one man show.And a snippet of Tommy and Tubbo years after the fact.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Cliff Notes History Of Technoblade, The Infamous Thief

There was once a little boy, whose real name has been long since forgotten.  
He wishes.  
It would have been if he wasn’t forced to go to school. He’s out of school now, but that’s not when this series of events is set.

* * *

When he was nine he started stealing, borrowing, and bartering is way through life. He was a thief and a bandit. And a good one at that.

They called him Technoblade.

As the tales go: he was a one man show. He worked alone. He accomplished impossible heists. Too complex for only one person. But he managed. And he never got caught.

He was wicked good with anything that had circuit boards.  
And pray for the poor fool who got in to close quarters with him and forgot how good he was with that switchblade of his.

But that’s not truth. In truth, there were two boys in on the shenanigans. In various other associates, but those where interchangeable job to job.

Phil was Technoblade’s right-hand man. He was the one doing the backdooring. All Techno does is put in a chip, giving Phil access.

Funny how the bandit’s nickname is the part he doesn’t do.

Techno was orphaned at a young age. He lived in the shotty orphanage for years. Where they were neglected and packed like sardines. It was every child for themselves, it was how he survived.

He went to school he learned what he could. He found that he learned better on his own time. School wasn’t going at a fast enough pace for him.  
It favoured the average. Prioritized the slow. And bored the quick.

So he started ditching. No one would care. He was just another kid on a list.

Phil and Techno met in the first grade. _Isn’t funny how he’s lost his birth name in his best friend’s mind?_ Phil had taken a liking to him immediately. Taking him under his wing. Making sure he was good.

Phil cared. Phil made sure he knew when things were due. Phil made him go to school on test days. Techno appeased Phil, long before it was necessary. Long before he had to rely on Phil’s information and instruction to get him out of a sticky situation.

Techno started his life of crime when they were in the fourth grade. His little nine year old stature helping him slip away from the scene. He did it for survival. At some point, after doing the same thing over and over again it becomes too easy. He needed a challenge. So he started going for bigger targets.

He started to come to school less frequently. Phil started to worry.

It took three months for Phil it figure it out. It took him two weeks to realize that he couldn’t stop his friend. It took another three before he helped Techno plan his next heist.

Techno was always trying to shot for the moon. He had nothing to lose after all.

But Phil had something to lose. And Phil made damn well sure that Techno didn’t go for the moon until he was ready. Phil talked Techno into medium jobs. Get the skills so that he could do the big ones without getting caught.

"Nothing less."  
"Nothing more."

Because by this point, Phil knew to pick and chose his battles. And the best way to keep is friend out of trouble was not to have him stop doing trouble. But to make sure he wasn’t caught. Phil was the information guy. He pickpocketed the things Techno would need for things to go smoothly. Security badges, IDs, paperwork, a company laptop. He also made sure Techno had all the tools he’d need.

And he made sure that his mate got his school work when he stopped attending regularly. Made sure he knew when the tests were.

While in grade school, Techno did a lot of little jobs often. As they got into highschool he started to do bigger jobs less and less frequently.

Phil neverminded how much Techno stayed over at his place. He was astounded by the state of the orphanage his mate called home. And not the good kind. So was it a surprise when he didn’t bat when his friend ran away from that place?

If there was one good thing about their negligence, it was that they never unenrolled Techno from school.

When Techno took home his prize, he would divvy it up. Some for himself. Some for Phil.

But Phil didn’t need the money like Techno did. He had a family. He had a pretty good home. And Techno did not need the thousands of dollars they steal. So he convinced Techno to, instead of saving every penny for himself, share with others in need.

So he divvyed it up further. Some for the library. Some spending money. Some for the food bank. And some for the other street rats like him. Some for the people living day to day. Some for those who society has condemned for trying to get by.

He would put cash in stacks of $500 into an envelop. He’d end up with a stack more often than not. And the stack seemed to get bigger with every job.

Techno would don his pig mask, and hand out envelops to those he saw. Phil would be in his ear, telling him were groups of people are. New people every time. The more people they helped the better.

* * *

Phil went to college. Technoblade lost his guy in the shadows. _He still had his friend._

He had started to feel safe with Phil. A form of insurance. It was always nice to have someone on your side. So he stopped doing jobs.

He enrolled in college after a gap year with the money from that successful bank heist in tenth grade.

Phil became a middle school teacher straight out of college at twenty-four.

In his second year of teaching he had a familiar looking kid in his eighth grade class.

Thomas Gold.  
 _Why did he look familiar?_

It wasn’t until parent-teacher night, when his older brother came in that Phil made the connection.

Wil. Wilbur Gold. That kid that got Techno to come to school once a week, if only for the morning for half a school year. He had a little brother. This little kindergartener who endeared himself to Techno when they were in the eighth grade was now a highschool senior.

But he needed to be professional. He couldn’t tell this kid that they had met before.

From then on he has a soft spot for Tommy and his best friend Tubbo.  
Even if he shouldn’t have favourites.  
Even if Tommy is a pain.  
Even if all the teachers agree that he is a bad influence on good kid Tubbo.  
 ~~Even though Phil knows that Tubbo is just better at hiding his chaos.~~

As a teacher, Phil has eyes on the back of his head and ears in the walls. But he pays special attention to these two boys.

 _For the other students safety._ He tells himself.  
 _I’m not even lying to myself anymore._ He ushers the class out of the science lab that Tommy and Tubbo have just filled with gas.

So he hears everything. Especially when he’s in the middle of a lesson and people are being quiet.

“So how do we get Technoblade to help us?”

Phil gets whiplash from out fast his head snapped to their conversation.  
 _Bitch. TF. Techno hasn’t been active for six years at this point._

_Oh shit. Are these two the kids that have started painting the town red? Is Wilbur helping them?_


End file.
